A Shrek Christmas Story REVISED
by xXPikaPrincessXx
Summary: This is the revised version of A Shrek Christmas Story. What could possibly happen? Read to find out! Please r&r!


A Shrek Christmas Story [REVISED]

Hey guys! This is a revised version of "A Shrek Christmas Story". I had this in separate chapters before but later decided on this being a whole story. I hope you enjoy it!

**Note: This is still taking place at Shrek's swamp, so that did not change!**

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day in December, as Shrek and Fiona awakened from their beds. It was cold out – but neither minded the cold weather. There was only less than 2 weeks left till Christmas day, and they still needed to get gifts for everyone. More importantly, they needed a Christmas tree to put the gifts underneath of.

Those were today's tasks that both had on their minds as they got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. It was 11 in the morning but time did not matter, as long as they were together.

"Shrek, you ready for today?" Fiona asked him as they both ate.

"Um.. well, I guess I am." he said, unsure of what to say.

"Oh, come on! You should be happy because this is the most wonderful time of the year!" Fiona said excitedly. "How about you get the Christmas tree and I will do the gift shopping. Does that sound good?"

"..Okay." He said, not really in a mood to do much today. He could care less about Christmas right now. He wanted to relax in the comfort of his own home, and not worry about these types of things.

"I wonder what makes girls overly excited about things like this. I mean, it is just a holiday, and who really believes in Santa Claus? After all, he isn't real" he thought to himself, as he was excusing himself to get showered and changed.

As Shrek came downstairs, he had saw that Fiona left already to do the shopping. Then, he heard a voice in the distance.

"Do you like waffles? I like waffles! Aren't they the best thing ever?" Donkey said, as he made his way into the house.

"Yes, now can you please leave? Don't you see I'm busy right now? Why don't you run along and do whatever donkeys do?" Shrek said, annoyed with him. With no other words said, Donkey got up and left.

"I'm glad that's over with" he said, as he was getting ready to go out. It was 12:30, and he was not ready to deal with Donkey today, or any other day in his life. He had other important matters to attend to anyway.

With Donkey out of his mind, he left to search for a Christmas tree.

* * *

As Fiona arrived at the mall, she was thinking of a gift for Shrek. She had not thought much of what he would like or need. She needed to go deep in her thoughts and figure out the perfect gift.

After a few minutes, she thought of getting him some new clothes. After all, he wore the same stuff all the time, and he could use a new outfit or two. She decided on going to Macy's and Gap to see what kind of selection they had. She had decided on some nice long sleeve shirts, leather and casual pants, and some warm socks to wear.

* * *

As Shrek arrived, he went to search for a tree. It didn't really matter what kind of tree he would get but it couldn't be too big or too small. He found an averaged sized tree that would work. He paid for it and then got ready to go home.

Then, something in his mind went off. "I need to get something for Fiona!" he thought.

It was hard, since he did really know what girls really liked, and he was not the romantic type of guy either.

After a few moments, he went in search of a jewelry store.

When he got there, he told the man he wanted to get something nice for the girl he loved. The man recommended a nice 14kt gold ring and necklace. It didn't take long for Shrek to decide so he got what the man suggested.

With a bag in hand, he left the store, happy as could be.

* * *

After Fiona got Shrek's gift, she then needed to think of something for Donkey. Even though he can be annoying at times, he is considered family too. It was a hard decision but she decided on a soft blanket and bed (not a real bed, one for pets) for Donkey to sleep with at night. It was the least she could do. She hated how Shrek would make him sleep outside in the cold at night, and she thought he could use a place to sleep. Shrek would probably disagree of the idea, but she didn't care.

After leaving the store, she almost forgot one thing. She needed decorations! What is a Christmas tree without decorations?

She went in search of a store to find ornaments and such. She had found a great store with some nice balls and ornaments.

After a while, she stopped to pick up Puss' gift, and got him a new hat.

"I wonder how Shrek is doing. "she thought. She wasn't worried about him or anything but was thinking of him. "He is probably thinking of me. I hope he is", ending her last though as she left the mall. She had spent about 3 or so hours shopping, and was happy with the result.

* * *

When Fiona arrived back home, she saw Shrek already there, waiting for her.

"How did it go?" she asked. "It went pretty well, he said, then asked "how about you?"

"I got everything I needed" she said happily. Then, she noticed the tree, standing up proudly, and asked "Do you want to help me decorate the tree later?

"Sure", he said. "I would love to."

* * *

It was a quiet evening at the Shrek household. Fiona was cooking dinner while Shrek was getting the decorations and sorting them out. Donkey was just lying around; unsure what was happening and what to do. Everyone was in a good mood, and nothing at that moment could change that.

Puss in Boots was also present, and he was helping Fiona with the cooking and getting the things she needed. When he wasn't helping her, he would help Shrek with the tree, and getting things in order. He was a fine young cat, and has been Shrek's loyal companion for many years. Unlike Donkey, he knew when someone needed help and when to step out of the way for them to do the job.

Dinner was almost ready. The tableware was already set up, thanks to Puss. Fiona cooked some fine Pasta and meatballs for everyone to try.

"So, how is the pasta everyone?" Fiona asked as she, herself sat down next to Shrek.

"I say, this is pretty good stuff!" Puss said excitedly.

"This is better compared to waffles I have had back at home!" Donkey said, teeth grinning as he said those words.

"I'm glad you like it Donkey!" Fiona exclaimed, and then asked "How about you, Shrek?"

Shrek was reluctant with his response. He absolutely hated trying new foods, and was a picky eater. He would not admit that to anyone, even Fiona. He then picked his fork and twirled the pasta around and into his mouth.

"Mhm! This is some good pasta you made here!" he said as he kept eating the food on his plate.

"Well, I'm glad everyone likes it!" Fiona said, pleased that everyone was happy and liked her food.

Soon enough, everyone was finished eating, even Shrek. He finished up everything on his plate, and helped Fiona with the dishes. Then, it was time to decorate the tree.

* * *

Everyone helped put something on the tree and it was gradually coming along. Puss helped Shrek with the lights, while Donkey and Fiona did the ornaments. Soon enough, it was almost finished. There was only thing left; the star! Shrek got the ladder out of the closet so Fiona could put the star on top. Now it was done! Shrek and the group stared in amazement as many lights went off, and the star shined brightly amongst them.

"We did it." Fiona said.

"Yes. We all did." Shrek said.

* * *

Somewhere in the distance –

A certain someone was watching Fiona and Shrek carefully. He was not fond of Christmas, or gift giving of that matter. He had plans to ruin it not just for them, but everyone of Far Far Away. He was going to make this a Christmas that nobody would forget.

His past was clouded by stupid mistakes, failed plans, and regrets. His family was nothing to him now. He only do all of this for himself. He wanted to strong and not some weakling who couldn't fend for himself.

He sat there in wait, thinking of a disastrous scheme to ruin the traditions. He knew his old plans had failed miserably because of one certain person. He was not going to let that one person ruin his plans this time. He was going to get what he wants, no matter what risks he needed to take. After all, he was an evil villain, and thought of nothing more than ruining the lives of others.

That same night, he started to sketch out what needed to be done, and who needed to be out of the picture. After he was done, he laughed evilly, as if nothing could change his mood.

* * *

FAST FORWARD - December 24

All the gifts were wrapped, the Christmas tree stood proud, and shined with its colorful lights and ornaments. Everyone was happy and was enjoying the company of each other in the Shrek household.

Everyone in the neighborhood had their Christmas lights shining brightly outside and inside their homes, and kids were really excited. They were excited especially to see Santa Claus riding on his sleight full of toys and gifts. The weather was also forecasting a white Christmas, which got everyone more excited and cheerful. Everything was perfect in Far Far Away; as perfect as can be, and nothing could change that. Or could a certain someone change the mood of thousands of kids on this holy night?

There was not much time until Santa arrived to thousands of homes to delivers gifts to good children worldwide. Kids were asleep, as parents also went to sleep with them. It was a perfect time for a certain someone to put his plan to action.

After days of going over his strategy, he was ready. Ready to sabotage Christmas, and take what held dear and claim it as his.

"Screw Christmas! I hate children! Let's see how people will feel about THIS!" He said angrily, as he strode away to start his demise.

His first task was to get Santa out of the picture. He knew at exactly midnight, he would be delivering presents on his sleigh. He eventually made his way to the North Pole, and then strode his way over to Santa's shop, where Santa was getting ready.

"Hohoho! Who are you? And how did you get in here?" Santa said, shocked and confused.

"That doesn't matter right now. You're coming with me." the man said as he knocked Santa out unconscious and took him away.

"Task number one is now complete. Now for the next one on my list. Then, Christmas will be ruined!" he said evilly, with a smirk on his face.

Now the mysterious man's second plan was ready to unfold. He was going to steal everyone's presents from their houses, especially from Shrek's swamp.

His plan was going good, with no distractions or people to stop him. Once he got to Shrek's swamp, his third and final plan was put to action.

"Once I take Shrek away, there will be nothing anyone can do about it!" he laughed evilly.

He eventually got to the Shrek household. He was quiet as can be so he wouldn't disturb the two as they slept peacefully in their beds. He knocked Shrek out unconscious, and took him away. Then, he put him in the sleigh and flew away into the night.

When he got back to his headquarters, he locked him up, and made sure guards were there guarding the cell.

* * *

When Donkey and Puss woke up, they found it was quiet, and Shrek and Fiona not to be found.

"Maybe Shrek went out for a little bit?" Puss said. He then saw there were no gifts under the tree. "The gifts are gone, too!"

Donkey looked around a little upstairs and then said "It doesn't look Shrek left on his own." He sniffed the room and he said "I think someone else was here last night!"

They went to wake up Fiona, and tell her the news.

* * *

Shrek was the first to awake. He checked his surroundings, and concluded this wasn't his bedroom, or his house. He saw himself locked up, with two guards guarding the cell. He then looked to see a man coming towards him.

"Who are you, and why am I here?" He asked.

"You don't know who I am? I thought you would know by now!"

"Prince Charming! Why would you do this?" Shrek said, now recognizing the voice. "And where's Fiona?"

"Ah, you really want to know? Well, too bad! You'll just have to find out for yourself!" he said.

* * *

Fiona was sounf asleep in her bed, until she was awaken by Puss and Donkey.

"Shrek.. he's gone!" Donkey said.

"What..?" Fiona asked, confused.

"Shrek has been kidnapped!" Puss said

"But.. how?" she asked, still confused of the situation.

"Here's a letter I found." Puss said, handing it to Fiona to read.

_Dear Fiona (and whoever else reads this):_

_I have Shrek with me, but you may already know that. Who I am will not be revealed just yet, unless you do as I say. Come to my castle in Far Far Away, alone and only alone. I have provided a map with directions so you don't get lost._

_Good luck. As if you'll need it Hahaahhah!_

"Oh my god!" Fiona said, as she finished reading the letter. "This mysterious man has Shrek!"

"I must go to the castle!" She said, as she got ready to go. Donkey, however stopped her.

"You can't go out there! You don't know what you're getting into!" he said, scared of what might happen to her.

"Donkey, I must go. If not, who knows what will happen to Shrek!" she said, trying to calm him down.

Donkey remained quiet, and didn't say anything else.

As Fiona was getting ready to leave, Puss said "Good luck, Fiona. We'll be waiting."

* * *

Fiona's quest to the man's castle did not take long. As she approached the castle, she saw the man. He opened the doer and greeted her.

"Ah, Fiona. I've been waiting for you." he said as he let her in his castle.

"Prince Charming! So you're the one that kidnapped Shrek!" she said.

"Yes, and you must do as I say, or else Shrek will not make it." He said, grinning.

"What do you want from me?" Fiona asked, willing to do anything to get Shrek back.

"I want you to marry me, and promise me that you will forget about Shrek. If you do that, then he will live and if not, then he will be executed."

Fiona thought about this decision. She really loved and cared for Shrek, and would do anything for his safety. She knew Shrek would do the same for her anyday. She then made her decision.

"Fine. I'll marry you. Please just don't hurt Shrek." were her final words as Charming took her away.

* * *

Shrek heard the whole conversation. He knew he was being used so Charming would be able to have his wife! He was enraged and angry about this but realized there wasn't much he could do. After all, he was locked up in a cell with guards and no weapons to fight back with. if he could fight back, he would so anything to get out of here.

"I hope help comes soon." he said to himself as he sat there in wait.

* * *

Puss and Donkey were still at home, waiting for Fiona to come back. Hours went by, and they both got real worried.

"Maybe we should go and help. Fiona could be in real danger!" Puss said.

"But.. the letter said Fiona comes, alone." Donkey said, hope lost in his voice.

"Well, don't you think we should do something? We could be heroes, you know!" Puss said, excitedly.

"I like the sound of that!" Donkey said.

"Now, we're going to need some backup and a plan so we go unseen. " Puss said, and then asked "Any ideas?"

"Well.. what about that dragon in the first movie? He kicked awesome butt and helped saved the princess! The Three Little Pigs were also big help!"

"Good idea.. and some old friends from the old movies like Pinocchio and the Gingerbread man could also help, too!" Puss said, as they both got ready to do some butt kicking.

* * *

It was less than an hour later, as Puss and Donkey got their friends together. He explained to them the plan and what each one was going to do. They all knew what to do so they set off in search of the castle.

Fiona's wedding was going perfect, and on schedule. Shrek was still locked up, and was forced to see this all go down. He was praying help would come at the right time, or he may never see Fiona again.

When they got to the castle, Puss and crew snuck in through a back window. The guards were armed and ready for them but they were no match for Puss and Donkey's friends. Soon, all the guards were defeated and the crew kept walking until they found the room where Shrek was being held. They were able to free him from the cell.

"Man! I am glad you guys are here!" Shrek said.

"Yeah.. it was no big deal." Donkey said.

" Come now, you guys do want to rescue Fiona now, right?" Puss said, leading the crew out of the room.

"Let's go. I can't wait to kick Charming's butt!" Shrek said, following the others.

* * *

They soon found talking in a room and then they followed the voices until they reach the reception hall. They waited until the right time to go in.

It was time for the wedding to begin. The pastor began saying his words.

"Prince Charming, do you take Fiona to be your wife?"

"Yes, I do." He said.

"And do you, Fiona take this man to be your husband?"

"Yes, I do"." She said.

"Now, is there anyone in this room who does not believe these two should be together?" the pastor said.

"I do." Puss said, as he came charging in with Donkey. The rest of the crew followed.

"What? But how..?" Charming said, surprised.

"Your guards were no match for us, right Shrek?"

Shrek came crashing in, and walked slowly towards Charming.

"Looks like the wedding is over, Charming! Now you've got nothing to stop us!" he said.

"Guards.. get them!" Charming said.

Puss whistled, and there came the Dragon out of the sky, with fire breathing out. She shot fire out her mouth, causing the guards to run for their lives. However, the fire was so hot that they couldn't get away fast enough. The guards lay there, motionless.

Now, it was Pinocchio's job. The guards tripped over his long nose, and Gingy finished the job by kicking them to the ground. They all fell on top of one another, and were unable to get back up.

The Big Bad Wolf was to take care of the remaining guards. He charged at them, and the guards were sent flying out of the room.

"How's that for size!" Donkey said, "Now whatcha going to do now without your men Charming?"

"No! No! This can't be happening!" he said, trying to escape. He not successful in that, as Shrek blocked the exit. He then punched Charming, knocking him out unconscious.

* * *

The police were on their way and when they got there, they didn't waste any time handcuffing Charming and taking him away.

Before leaving the castle, Shrek and Co found a secret room. They opened it, and found all the presents, and Santa Claus. They all helped to untie Santa and bring the presents back to the families in Shrek's swamp.

* * *

Once that was finished, they all returned home, and said their goodbyes.

"Man, it feels good to be home again!" Shrek said, as he entered the house, with Fiona, Puss and Donkey behind him. They opened their gifts that were now under the tree as they should be.

Shrek was the first to open his gifts.

"Thanks Fiona! I've always needed some new clothes!" he said.

"Glad you like them!" Fiona said, and then she said "How about you open your gift next Donkey?"

He opened his gift, and was excited about what he got.

"Now I don't have to sleep outside anymore! Now I can sleep warm and comfortably!" He grinned with delight.

"Here's your gift, Fiona." Shrek said, as he handed it to her.

She opened it, and said "Aw, Shrek! I love it! It's so beautiful!"

They were all in a happy mood. Gifts at that moment could not change their feelings for one another. The best gift of all was that they all had each other, and such great friends to rely on. They all lived happily ever after in Shrek's swamp, with no one to bother them for miles.

* * *

**How was it? I know this was kinda rushed because I want to get this finished in a timely mannar but I hoped you enjoyed it! Please r&r and tell me what you think!**


End file.
